


Fixation

by soo



Category: Pundit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-01
Updated: 2005-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy has a fixation.<br/>Thanks goes to minttown1 who helped me fix this up. Any errors are all mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixation

Andy sat down on the couch, kicked off his shoes, and leaned back. He looked down at the coffee table as he waited for Keith to return with beer. Picking up an envelope of photos, he began to thumb through them. "Are these photos from your trip to California?"

"They are," Keith called from the kitchen.

Andy paused at a picture of Molly curled up with her penguin. "Then why is there a photo of Molly in here?"

"I had to use up the roll of film."

"If you joined the digital age like the rest of us, you wouldn't have that problem." He flipped to the next photo. "You wouldn't have to take pictures of me while I was sleeping, either."

Keith handed him a bottle of beer and sat down next to him. "You're cute when you're asleep."

"Cute? No man wants to be called 'cute'," Anderson scoffed.

"But you are. Especially when you're sucking your thumb."

"I don't suck my thumb!"

Keith leaned over and flipped to the next photo, which showed Anderson with his hand in front of his face.

Anderson peered down at the photo. "My hand is just in front of my face."

"You're hand is in front of your face because you're sucking your thumb." Keith flipped the photo to show Andy clearly sucking his thumb.

"I…" Anderson trailed off. He had no idea that he sucked his thumb in his sleep.

"Have an oral fixation." Keith leaned over and traced Anderson's lips with his fingertips.

Anderson sucked in Keith's fingers. Gently, he twirled his tongue around Keith's fingers. He smiled as Keith's eyes closed and sucked harder. Maybe there was something to this oral fixation. Pulling back, he let Keith's fingers fall out of his mouth with a satisfying pop. He reached for his beer and took a slow and deliberate swig almost, fellating the bottle. "Most people wouldn't consider an oral fixation cute."

"When you're sucking your thumb you're cute. When you're sucking my dick-"

Anderson slid down the couch. He popped the button on Keith's pants, inched the zipper down and interrupted Keith. "Do you want me to suck your dick,right now?" Carefully, he reached in pulled Keith's cock out of his pants.

"God, yes!"

Leaning down, he blew softly on the head. He tentatively licked it but pulled back. "I don't know."

"What?"

He sat back on his heels and schooled his face into a neutral expression. "Maybe I should do something to break my oral fixation."

"There's nothing wrong with an oral fixation."

"I think you're just saying that so I'll suck your dick."

"No!"

Andy's eyebrow rose. "You don't want me to suck your dick?"

"Well, yes, I do. But there isn’t anything wrong with an oral fixation. In fact there is everything right with an oral fixation. Especially-"

Anderson took pity on Keith and leaned down to shut him up the second best way he knew how - by making him incoherent. He laved a long stripe from the base of Keith's cock to the head, a gentle swirl of his tongue, and then he engulfed him in one short stroke. Burying his nose in Keith's pubic hair, he closed his eyes, letting the feeling, the weight, the taste of Keith envelop him. God, how he loved the feeling of a dick in his mouth.

He palmed his dick through his pants and gave it a quick squeeze. Slowly, he slid up Keith's cock, flicking his tongue in all the right spots. He grinned inwardly when Keith's babbling turned into moans and Keith's large hands cupped his head. Emboldened, he sucked harder, setting a steady but slow pace. He wanted to drag this out, make it last as long as possible. Up and down he went, humming softly to himself. He fumbled with the button of his pants, eased the zipper down, and fondled his rock hard cock, matching the slow pace he was using on Keith.

Keith's groans grew louder as his hands tightened in Andy's hair and he began to thrust into Andy's mouth. Relaxing his jaw, Andy thrilled to the feel of Keith's cock moving in and out, faster and faster. He stroked his cock harder, twisting his hand just right to catch the head just the way he liked it - one, two, three times. Thrusting into his hand he came. Blissfully he closed his eyes and let the dual sensation of coming and having his mouth fucked roll through him. He groaned around Keith's cock as Keith joined him in falling over the edge. Sucking for all his worth, he milked the last few drops of Keith's come out of his rapidly deflating cock. With a quick kiss to the head, Andy carefully tucked Keith back into his pants and looked up into Keith's face. "I still don't think I suck my thumb in my sleep," he said with a grin.

"The photos don't lie."

Anderson raised an eyebrow.

Keith handed Anderson a tissue. "Well, these photos don't lie."

Anderson rolled his eyes at Keith's antics. He cleaned and zipped himself up, grabbed his beer and reclaimed his seat next to Keith. "When did you take those photos?"

Pulling Anderson closer to him, he answered, "Two nights ago, when I couldn't sleep."

"Oh," Andy murmured. "I had a very vivid dream that night."

"Care to share what it was about?"

"It was all about that lovely, lovely cock of yours," Andy said as he traced the outline of Keith's now flaccid cock.

Keith trapped Anderson's wandering hand in his and removed it from his crotch. "I don't know if I should be flattered that you dreamed of me or insulted that you thought your thumb was my cock."

Andy tipped his head sideways to get a better look at Keith. He grinned as an evil thought crossed his mind. "I think you should be flattered."

"Oh?"

"It could've been my pinky," Anderson said as he wiggled out of Keith's arms. He made a mad dash for Keith's bedroom, knowing full well that Keith would follow him and that there would be hell to pay. But then, he was looking forward to it.


End file.
